Not Planning on You
by TJ9390
Summary: Its been a year since her Gran's death and Sookie decides to get a tattoo in her memory. The only man she trusts to do the job is Eric, her sinfully gorgeous but completely off limits best friend. But sparks fly as they soon give in to the wild passion they have denied for so long. Rated MA for lemons AH/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I know, I know... I should be writing my little heart out on All I Need and I am, I promise but it's just been very slow going this week.

That ASkars Calvin Klein Provocations ad is still giving me delicious ideas... add to that getting my first tattoo last week and voilà, we have Not Planning on You, my first All Human fic.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I just like to mess with them. This is mix of TB and SVM, and I've grabbed and used characters from both fandoms.

No Beta

* * *

"Are you ready for me?"

Sookie looked up from her magazine. And kept looking up at the gorgeous wall of hunky man standing in front of her. Well over six feet tall, Eric Northman was a picture of lean, muscled, tattooed male perfection.

_Hhhmm… more than you'll ever know, handsome._

"You betcha," she answered, giving Eric a sweet smile as she set aside her Cosmo, swung her purse over her shoulder and stood.

"Are we still set on inking your ribs," he asked as he led them through the busy waiting area of Victims of Ink. Eric had opened up shop on the Louisiana Boardwalk in Bossier City a few years ago. The entertainment complex was the perfect location and his clientele came from all over to get inked up by Eric.

Sookie tore her eyes away from the drool worthy ass in front of her and looked around nervously as other customers sat and underwent their own body modifications.

_You can do this. This is for Gran, you can do this._

Eric stopped when he saw that Sookie hadn't followed him. He smirked as he watched her wide eyed stare. She was gaping at a hulking biker as he got a portrait of his girlfriend tattooed on his upper back.

"Ribs are a sensitive area, are you sure you want that for your first time?" he called to her.

Sookie snapped out of it and caught the small smirk on his beautiful mouth, the mischievous glint in his cool cobalt eyes.

He was messing with her.

"I'm not gonna wuss out, if that's what you're thinkin," she said with an arched look.

"All right then." Eric dipped his chin in a short nod, his tone dripping with doubt. He kept walking towards his him work room, sweeping his arm through the open door to lean against the frame, "Ladies first."

Sookie ducked under his arm, fighting off a shiver as her breasts brushed against his chest. As Eric closed the door behind then with a soft click, she felt her nipples bead and chill bumps explode along her arms.

_It's just nerves._

That, or the prospect of being alone in a room with a man she had been fantasizing about since the night she met him.

It was two years ago when they met. It was her cousin Hadley's wedding to her high school sweetheart Remy Savoy. Sookie had been the maid of honor to Eric's best man.

From the moment they met, it had been instant chemistry. The way Eric made her feel was indescribable, the whole night they had talked and laugh, finding so much in common it was ridiculous.

But Eric Northman was off limits.

Sookie was a firm believer in keeping her friendships and lovers separate and when she found out that Eric had dated her close friend, Amelia Broadway while they were in college, she knew they had to back off.

Plus, Eric was currently dating a woman named Yvetta and that was one she-bitch Sookie knew to stay away from.

She was all sweetness light when men were around, but put her around other women and her claws came out. Sookie did not need that drama in her life.

Thoughts of Eric had been coming fast and hard since Sookie had just ended her toxic relationship with her on again off again boyfriend, Alcide Herveaux. She was the last to know when it came to his cheating and wasn't feeling all the trusting of the opposite sex at the moment.

It was such a shame too.

Just the sight of Eric made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She loved that when he worked, an adorable flop of blond hair always feel into his eyes when he forgot to push it back with his ball cap.

When we spoke, his intense gaze had a way of focusing intently on just you, making you feel like everything else was unimportant. He had a warm and ready smile that was absolutely breathtaking. When Hadley had introduced them, Sookie was struck mute by his adorable overbite.

Factor in his tall, athletic build and the tattoo's she could see peeking out of his shirt collar and wrists, and she was a goner.

The man was the complete embodiment of sex on two very long legs.

His lickable chin clef and bitable lips made him more than handsome. When he was agitated or mad he had an edge to him that intimidated most people, and with good reason too. Eric had more than earned his reputation for being a badass when the situation called for it.

But around Sookie, he was sweet and funny, the kind of guy who was loyal to the people he considered family.

With both of them in and out relationships, they settled themselves into a solid friendship based on shared interests and a heavy dose of unrequited lust and sexual tension.

So far, it has worked for them.

Sookie watched Eric as he began to set up his work station. Her willpower was waning and she had to force herself to remember that Eric had a long-time girlfriend and she could not under any circumstances climb into his lap and ask for a kiss.

_Bad Sookie, he's taken and you are old enough to know better._

"You doing this alone?" he asked as he adjusted the chair so he didn't have to hunch too much. I nodded.

"Hadley couldn't make it. Hunter has some kindergarten thing that she and Remy wanted to go to," she explained. Hunter was her four year old nephew. Sookie loved the spunky little cuss and she loved being an aunt. The special bond she and Hunter had was something she never expected to feel and would always cherish.

Sookie walked around Eric's space, taking it all in as he got ready for her. She loved it. The deep, blood red walls might have looked a bit garish anywhere else but Eric teamed it with black lacquered bookcase and overstuffed leather furniture.

The look worked for him.

There were hundreds of books filling each shelf; history, art and fictions was mingled together with various tattoo paraphernalia. There were pictures hanging on the wall and not just framed images of his and other artists work. There were heaps of family pictures. I recognized his sister, Pam and I assumed the older couple were his parents.

"Okay, little girl," his soft raspy voice snapped me out of my snooping. "You ready to lie down so I can finally get my hands on your beautiful skin?"

Eric made no secret about wanting to be the first to mark her. When Sookie decided to get this done, Eric was the only man she wanted to do this. The only man she trusted to do this.

This week marked the one year anniversary of her Gran's death and it was Sookie's turn to get the vined image of jasmine blossoms tattooed from her waist to shoulder blade. Hadley and Sookie decided to that they both would do this in honor of their Gran and their family bond.

Gran had adored the smell of night blooming jasmine and both girls thought it a fitting tribute to the woman who raised them so well when the heartbreak of losing both of her own children should have crushed her.

Sookie was five when she and her brother Jason went to live with Gran. Their parents both died in flash flood, leaving the Stackhouse siblings orphans.

Six years later, Hadley's mom, Linda had passed away from breast cancer when Hadley was only thirteen. With her father out of the picture, Hadley moved into Gran's house and they made their own family. The four of them had always been close and became fiercely protective of each other as a result.

Sookie's tattoo would be an intricate weave of eight flowers. Each blossom would represent a person in Sookie's life, each a different color and unique to its tribute. One for Gran, Hadley, Jason and Hunter. Once for each of her parents and one for Aunt Linda. The final blossom would be for her.

"I'm ready," Sookie hopped up on the padded chair, facing Eric. "Besides, if I did wuss out, it would take forever to get back on your books, Mr World Famous Artist."

Eric was one of the best and most sought after tattoo artists in the country. His work was in high demand and it wasn't unheard of for him to be booked out months in advance all year round.

"I'd have cleared my schedule for you," he told her, his heavy lidded gaze steady. Sookie swallowed at the hungry look darkening Eric's features. He reached a long arm towards her and Sookie gasped, wanting to feel his hands on her body. He flipped the release on my chair until it was lying flat.

"G-Good to know," she stuttered, crossing her arm to hide the hard outline of her nipples. "Should I take my shirt off?"

His answering smile was positively wicked.

"Yes, please."

Sookie slid off the chair slowly, anything to prolong the act of undressing in front of him. She looked around for something to distract her.

Eric had set everything up. Ever neat and professional, all his equipment was laid out neatly and ready to go. Colored ink bottled lined the back of his work table, each splash of color would be immortalized on her body.

Forever.

All she had to do know was take her top off.

"Quit stalling, Stackhouse," Eric prodded. He held his hands palm out and wiggled his long fingers over my chest. "Let me get a good look at my canvas."

Sookie's nerves fell away at Eric's teasing. "Does that line ever work?"

Eric just wiggled his eyebrows at her and sat down on his stool next to the tattooing chair. "You tell me."

Sookie blushed before turning her back to him. Christ on the cross, she didn't know why she was being so ridiculous. This was Eric, her hot man friend that she was used to clowning around with.

_Yes, but not when you're half dressed._

How many times has she thought of getting naked with him. Now, that part of her fantasy was becoming a reality and all she could do was blush and stammer like an insipid little school girl. No, she thought as she pulled her top off, she would act like a grown up and not let their close proximity rattle her.

"I'm sure you don't have any trouble getting women to show you their ta tas," she gave him a look over her shoulder, but he was busy putting his stencil together.

"I don't." he answered with his back towards her. "But it's never the one I want." He looked up finally and speared her with a look Sookie had no problem interpreting. She was impressed that his eyes never strayed from her face, when her full, lace covered breasts were currently on show.

Sookie quickly unhooked her bra when Eric turned back to his preparations. She covered her braless breasts with her top and took a deep breath.

"All done."

Eric was all business when he spun around on his stool He snapped on a pair of black latex gloves and gestured for me to hop back on the table so he could begin the stencil.

"Is it going on the same side as Hadley?" he asked scooting in real close to disinfect the area before beginning to smooth on the stencil.

"Yep," she fought back a gasp but couldn't help her shiver when his gloved hand touched her skin, admiring her like a painter would a blank canvas. The feel of his fingers smoothing over ribs was highly erotic. He was intimate and almost worshipful with his touch.

"I usually hate doing the same thing twice, but there is something really beautiful about your piece," he murmured as he worked. "Can I move this to get the stencil on?" he tugged at her top.

"Okay," she whispered.

Sookie made sure to keep the girls covered as Eric pulled the fabric away from her chest. His eyes flicked down to where her hands tried to cover her breasts, but they were insufficient coverings. Sookie watched as his eyes dilate and his nostrils flare like a predator scenting his prey.

For a long moment, neither of them moved, neither of them breathed as the felt the heat of their attraction simmer between them.

Sookie fought the urge to drop her hands and reach for Eric's head. Bringing his warm lips to caress and nip at her arching breasts. He was right there, at just the right height to bury his face in between her breasts. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs and a deep flush swept through her body. Her nipples drew tight at the thought of his mouth on her flesh, licking, sucking, and biting her nipples.

Driving her out of her mind with want.

But Eric was not available to her.

_He's not for you, girl._

Eric cleared his throat and effectively broke the spell between them. He was quiet and precise as he finished with the stencil over her shoulder blade. Once everything was in place, Sookie snuck another look at him under her lashes.

He was back in professional mode as he checked over his handy work, tilting his head from once side to the other. "Looks good. Go take a look."

Sookie walked over to the wall mirror across the room. The outline was gorgeous and perfectly places, curling around the curve of her right hip, climbing over her ribs in a delicate flourish of eight artistically placed blossoms ending on her right shoulder blade.

"What do you think," his whispered breathe stirred the hair on her nape. Sookie spun around and was face to chest with her tormentor. She didn't even hear him move.

"It's beautiful, Eric."

He blew out a relived breath and smiled brilliantly at her. He reached over her head in a storage cubby and removed a plastic table cover and a pillow.

"Let's do this," he said, handing her the pillow and patting the padded tattoo chair invitingly.

For a split second, she thought about leaving. Grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door, away from temptation and reschedule for when she could bring Hadley or Jason or _anyone_ as a buffer between them. Sookie looked back to the mirror and studied the graceful lines of her tattoo, and was reminded of why she was here.

This was for Gran. A tribute to the woman who took three scared kinds and lovingly cared for them when their whole world was splitting apart.

Sookie could handle a few hours resisting the urges pulling her towards Eric, resist the need to molest the man giving her the most beautiful piece of artwork she could never have imagined. Plus, the odds were pretty high that she'd forget about jumping Eric's bones once the pain set in.

Sookie nodded at Eric and stretched out on her left side, her back facing him and arranged her top to cover her breasts.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**AN: What did we all think? Most of this fic is already written, so if you guys like it, let me know and I'll throw it into my updating scheduled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Christ! I am tickled pink at the amazingly positive responses to this story (except for one review who somehow read chapter one and deducted that Sookie was an old whore. Go figure.) Thank you all for your reviews and notifications, they have really helped bolster my confidence as a writer.

I would like to say a very special thank you to Melody Anderson, Paisley13 and Princess Brigant. You three lovely ladies are the reason chapter 20 of All I Need will be posted on Sunday. Hugs!

Disclaimer: Not mine, except I reserve the right to ink up Mr Northman anyway I deem sexy.

No Beta

* * *

Eric leaned over Sookie's back, his hand vibrating with a gentle hum as the needle pierced her tanned flesh. He enjoyed this, the irreversible marking of someone skin, leaving something that wasn't so easily brushed aside. Ink was permanent, unlike emotions. They were fickle and fleeting.

He shook himself out of his maudlin thoughts, knowing it was stupid to let his recent break up with Yvetta ruin the fun of having Sookie on his table.

_Focus, Nothman. That lying whore has no business fucking up your fun._

Eric leaned closed to Sookie, feigning the need for a closer inspection and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Goddamn, she smelled amazing. Her light scent swirled through head, drugging him with its sweet notes of sweet musk and honey.

Alcide was a fucking moron for letting Sookie get way.

Eric was never sure how an asshole like Alcide managed to land someone as amazing as Sookie.

She was incredible. So driven and smart that she managed to get her Master's in Education by the time she was twenty five. She was opinionated, funny, beautiful, loyal to a fault and a complete smart ass. Her only fault seemed to stem from her shitty taste in guys.

Alcide was a manwhore of epic proportions.

Eric had seen him countless times flirting with woman at bars and clubs. When Sookie's brother Jason had brought him around to the shop he was stunned to hear that _this _dick was Sookie's boyfriend. He was floored. He knew how long Sookie had been with this guy and had seen his scruffy ass picking up random woman while he was supposed to be with her.

It disgusted him.

If he could lay claim a woman as special as Sookie, no way in hell would he be stupid enough to mess around on her. Eric was half in love with her as it was, their friendship the most important thing in his life.

Sookie had the whole hot school teacher look going on, with her wavy blond hair almost always tied back in a bouncy ponytail and her huge brown eyes were fringed with dark sooty lashes. Her little sundress and cardigan sets were a maddening combination of demure and sexy. Just remembering her short little skirts caressing the tops of thighs and the busts of her dress showing just enough golden skin was enough to make his mouth water. And when she wore her studious little glasses, holy mother of God… that visual made him achingly hard.

Eric eased off the pedal and set the needle aside and took the opportunity to blow moist warm air over her abraded skin. A delicate swell of chill bumps erupted over her back, making the stirring in his pants more painful and he decided he'd better finish up for the night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sookie had been on his table for close to four hours. She had spaced out and gone quiet after a while, slipping into that quiet place many of his clients went to during large scale pieces.

"Honey?" When she didn't answer right away, he rolled his stool closer so he could see her face. She looked drowsy and a little bit pale. Eric considered tracing her lips with his knckles but opted for peeling off his black glove and stepping away from the table.

_She doesn't need your desperate ass pawing at her so soon after she __dumped__ that shithead._

"Yeah?" she said, rolling towards him.

Right then he had a very vivid picture of what it would be like to have her under him, buried deep inside her wet heat, looking up at him with the exact same dreamy expression as she came back from an orgasm he gave her.

"Hop up and go see how far we got," he told her, turning his back to reach for the antiseptic cream and hiding the obvious tent in his shorts.

She secured her shirt to her bare chest and walked slowly to the wall mirror. She turned to the side to take in her new tattoo. "Wow, you did a lot."

"Yep, and you were a real trooper too," Eric approached her and squatted beside her so he could begin wiping her off carefully, waiting to see if she was going to bleed anymore before taking off his other glove.

Eric looked up at Sookie's sweet smile then down at her pink skin, smoothing a light sheen of cream over her tattoo. His hands followed the blossoms extending from the round curve of her right hip, the climbing vines spread over her side to just below her right shoulder blade.

He'd gotten the entire outline done, most of the shading and one of her eight blossoms coloured. Eric predicted another two, maybe three sittings before it was all finished.

Sookie began to sway against him. Eric wrapped her hand over her left hip to steady her. Shit, this sometimes happens after a long session. When the sudden rush of endorphins leaves the body, it made some clients woozy.

"How long ago did you eat?" he asked, leading her to the table and sitting her down before grabbing a soda from the fridge. She took the can and brought it to her lips for a deep swallow.

"A while," she said after looking at the clock.

"I'll take you home. Just let me get cleaned up here first."

"I'm fine, Eric," she said, still sipping her drink.

"I'm not letting you drive home when, by the looks of it, a stiff wind could knock you down," he insisted.

"I know you don't drive your fainters home," she gave him an arched look, seeming to accept his ride home.

"Only the pretty ones," he deadpanned and went back to cleaning his gear.

He had never driven any of his clients home. They either brought someone with them or he called them a cab. Because this was Sookie, he wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

It didn't take him long to get his space tidied up for tomorrow mornings client. Sookie popped her shirt back on, no bra since it would irritate her side. Eric tried not to stare at the gentle sway of her unbound breasts as she bent to retrieve her purse. They walked out into the empty reception area, switched off the lights and locked up.

They chatted quietly on the hour long drive ride to Bon Temps. Eric took the keys out of her hand and ushered her into the kitchen where he made her sit at the table while he cooked a light dinner of scrambled eggs on toast.

Sookie shoveled food into her ravenous mouth as Eric took in her house. He loved this house. It was so… homey. Decorated in a southern country style which had been her Gran's taste, Sookie had kept the memory of her Gran alive in the furnishings of the house. Eric had only known Adele Stackhouse for a short time, barely a year before she passed. But he loved the strong, tender hearted lady who raised such a spitfire of a granddaughter.

"You wanna beer?" Sookie asked as she got up and dropped her plate in the sink. She had gotten her color back and Eric caught sight of her round, full ass as she bent under the sink for dish soap.

_No, he didn't want a beer. He wanted her to be naked while she bent over that sink._

When he didn't answer, Sookie looked over her shoulder and caught him staring at her ass. He stared into her eyes and slowly shook his head, completely unrepentant that he'd been ogling her behind.

"It's late," Sookie broke the silence once she turned away from Eric's heated gaze. "I'm sure you have better things to do on a Saturday night than babysit me."

"Nope. I'm right where I want to be."

"Won't Yvetta be mad that you've been shirking in your boyfriend duties?" Sookie asked, bringing up Eric's harpy of a girlfriend to stop herself from flinging herself into his arms.

"Yvetta and I broke up last month."

Sookie looked back sharply, dropping her plate in the sink with a wet clunck. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going through all the crap with Alcide, I didn't want to burden you with my relationship dramas," he said with a shrug.

Eric was single.

She was single.

It didn't take her mind long to make the leap that they were both unattached and should go about attaching themselves to each other in celebration of their newly gained singledom. Preferably at the mouth and groin.

_Bad, Sookie! He was with Yvetta for over a year. You don't know how he's feeling about all this._

They were quiet while Sookie finished the dishes.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Eric drew in a deep breath. "It was time."

"How very vague of you, Mr Eloquent," she grouched, drying her hands and hopping up on the counter across from Eric.

He smirked at her grumble and she pursed her lips, waiting for him to elaborate. The sudden urge to bite his lips assaulted her, sending a rush of lust between her legs.

"We'd been leading that way for a few months. She refused to settle down, always drinking and partying, I was tired of it," he explained. "We fought all the time. I wanted to start a family soon. I'm almost thirty and I didn't want to be too old to enjoy my kids."

Sookie gaped in shock.

Firstly at how open Eric was being. They were friend, yes but she hadn't been kidding when she jokingly called Eric Mr Eloquent, he was rarely so expressive. And secondly, Yevtta had to be an idiot. If Eric asked her to bear his children, all she would ask is when and how many?

"We got into a really bad fight and she blurted out that she didn't ever want kids, so I stopped kidding myself and cut my losses."

"So you want them?" Sookie asked, still stuck on the ovary exploding visual of Eric with a baby.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled. "A whole heap of em'."

"Really?" she asked happily, her uterus seconds away from scrawling an 'open for rent' sign across her tummy.

"Men want babies too, Sookie." He looked pointedly at her and she felt a thrilling little buzz that he was maybe thinking about babies and her in the same context.

_Fat_ _chance_, _girlie_.

"I have really big family. I've only got Pam for a sister but I have heaps of cousins. It was great, growing up with heaps of people to play with."

Sookie let this new development sink in as she watched Eric get up root around in her fridge, grabbing himself a beer now that it seemed he was going to be staying a while. He cracked one open and passed it to her, settling himself back into his chair with his own.

"So, are you fine with all of… that," she asked with a wave of her hand. "You two were together for a long time."

"Honestly? I'm relieved it's over. I had my suspicious that she was messing around on me," he murmurs before taking a drink.

"What!?" Sookie sputters around her beer. "Why? Is she crazy? Look at you –" she gapes at him and catches his roguish smirk and blushes, realising how that sounded. "I mean you're such an amazing guy, what reason could she possibly have for cheating on you?"

_Nice save. You think he bought it?_

"Do you think I'm a pretty, Sookie," he whispers, his cheeky grin making his goofy overbite more pronounced and sexier than ever.

_Guess not._

"Shut up," she groans and ducks her head, taking a conciliatory pull on her beer.

"Because I think you're beautiful," he confessed, standing up and walking over to her perched body.

Eric moved before he took the time to think about what he was doing. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face up to look into his. Her mouth fell open as she drew a deep breath, then her eyes glazed as he heard her soft sigh.

That sound went straight to his cock, making him pulse to be inside of her.

Sookie's huge brown eyes dropped to his mouth and his willpower snapped. He dove down and covered her mouth with his. He shivered when Sookie whimpered, then groaned as he pushed his tongue deep inside her sweet mouth. Her arms came around his neck and she buried her hands in his hair, opening her mouth wider as he demanded more of her.

Eric moved his hips between her splayed legs and rocked into her, bumping his erection against her hot centre. He grabbed her ass and pulled her tighter into the rocking motion of his hips. His other hand found the elastic holding her hair and pulled it free so he could run his fingers through it.

Sookie moaned into his mouth as they rubbed agaist each other, his grip tightening on her ass. He let go of her hair and gripped the back of her thighs and helped them circle his waist.

Eric's desire should have felt wrong. They had both just coming out of bad relationships and the last thing they needed was to ruin their friendship with sex. But it wouldn't be just sex, not with Sookie. The feel of her hands on him, her soft body clinging to his, the hot wet slide of her tounge against his didn't feel like a mistake.

He wanted Sookie. He had since the night they met. And he didn't want to stop where they was inevitably leading. Her eyes were dark pools of want and her breath was coming quick and heated when he pulled back from their kiss.

"If you don't want this, you need to stop me. Now," he warned, still rocking into the vee of her thighs.

Doubt shifted through her eyes and he called himself ten kinds of stupid for giving her time to decide.

"Which is it, baby?" he pleaded. "Keep going or stop?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," she whispered, biting her bruised bottom lip with indecision.

Eric frowned, regret and hurt flickering behind his blue eyes. "Why not?"

"You just ended things with Yvetta and I just cut Alcide loose," she blushed. "And it would be kinda weird, you know because of Amelia."

"Amelia? Sook, that was forever ago. We dated for a few months during her sophomore year." He chuckled at how ridiculous that excuse was. "And you and I didn't even know each other back then."

"Well, now that I've said it out loud, it does sound kinda silly," she looked away and he brought her flushed face back to his.

"Amelia won't mind, I promise you this. It won't ruin your friendship and if she has a problem with us we will talk it out with her," he reassures her, pecking her softly on the lips.

Sookie stared into his eyes, thinking about the possible repercussion of what they were about to do.

"Okay then, continue," she smiled, nodding with confidence. "But only if you're ready."

"Oh, I'm fucking ready," Eric growled and took her mouth, harder and fully intending to devour her as he picked her up and headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

**AN: I'm a cruel woman, I know. But the love scene that follows is major and NSFW in a very** **big** **way**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all!

I am in awe of all the positive feedback you guys have been throwing my way for this story. I never knew writing AH could be so much fun! So thank you for making my leap out from under all the vamps and Fairies so exciting.

Just fair warning folks, this chapter is where it gets smutty.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I just like to play with them.

No Beta

* * *

Eric kicked her door closed with his booted foot and walked with Sookie around his waist towards the bed, not once breaking their kiss. She clung to him as he stretched her out across her sheets and he moved out of her arms to remove her shorts.

Sookie pulled him back up her body, tearing at his shirt until he sat up and whipped it over his head and threw it across the room. Naked from the waist down, he let his hands roam over her legs and ass. Her white lace panties made her tanned skin glow and his mouth water.

She looked so fucking sexy, her legs slightly parted so he could see the damp evidence of her desire. Careful careful not to hurt her with his belt buckle, he shifted his hips and ground his cock against the apex of her thighs.

She groaned and arched her chest in to his hands as he pushed her shirt up, finally giving him a clear view of her incredible tits.

"Fuck," he breathed, stopping at the sight of her full globes and taunt nipples. He cradled one firm breast in his hand, pinching her nipple none too gently and leaned down to take it into his mouth. He licked the ripe bud and she groaned when he began to nibble with his teeth.

He was rewarded with an unmistakable cry of pleasure and the sound of her made fire race down to his eager cock. He needed to see her naked, needed to taste and feel every inch of her smooth skin under his hands, against his body and around his cock.

She dug her fingers into his hair pulling him back up to her mouth. He kissed along her delicate jaw, still caressing her soft breast when her soft voice asked a question.

"Are we rushing things?"

_Huh? _

Sookie bit her lip when Eric stopped kissing his way down her neck and looked at her so seriously for so long that she began to regret opening her mouth. Being with Eric felt amazing, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind refused to go away.

She was scared to ruining their friendship if they slept together.

Looking up at Eric's confused face, his lips full from sucking her nipples she couldn't help but think that ship had had well and truly sailed.

She didn't want their relationship thrust under the microscope by their friends. They all meant well, but when they inevitably found out about the change in their relationship, they would be nosy as was a bit apprehensive about airing her relationship dirt laundry to all and sundry.

Alcide's very public cheating made her the topic of gossip for months and she couldn't stand the pitying looks she still got from people. Or the smug side eyes glances she received from the countless skanks he'd fucked.

Not that Eric would ever do that. He was loyal and honest and if he wanted out of a relationship, he was always up front about it and never dated another woman while committed to another.

She was just so sick of her life being fodder for the small town rumour mill. While Eric lived in Shreveport, he was a frequent enough visitor in Bon Temps to have tongues wagging if their relationship went south. Just once she wished she could have a something in her life that was hers alone, without the whole town speculating on the intimate details of her life.

Eric has been quite for a while as we started into each other eyes.

"We have chemistry. We fit. And given the way you nearly came from just kissing me I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest that adding sex to this friendship would be a good thing," Eric leaned down and began trailing his lips over her jaw.

She moaned, shivering at the feel of his soft lips tormenting her neck.

"I have some ground rules," she blurted before she lost her nerve.

Eric looked up and grinned. "I promise to make you come every time."

_Why did we stop again?_

She laughed nervously at his cocky remark, his blue eyes dancing with a light she had never seen before.

"That goes without saying, but I was thinking more along the lines of how we act outside the bedroom. In here, you can do whatever you want with me," she blushed but met his gaze without blinking.

His eyes turned from cheeky to hungry in an instant. "I'm all ears."

"I know we said we'd talk to Amelia about this, but what do you say we keep this between us?" She peeked at him from under her lashes. "At least for a little while."

Eric didn't know how to take that. "I won't be hidden away like a dirty secret, Sookie.

"God, no! That's not it at all." She leaned up and cupped her hands around his neck. "I just want it to be just us. I'm so tired of people thinking they have to right to comment on my relationships. You know how it's been since Alcide."

At Sookie's miserable admission, Eric's frown smoothed out and he gave her a gentle look filled with understanding.

He did know what the last few months had been like for her. All the gossip and rude innuendos. Since their break-up, Alcide had been telling anyone who'd listen about his sexual exploits with Sookie and that is was only a matter of time before she came crawling back to him.

_Dream on, loser. Sookie was finally going to be mine and I'd cut off my own arm rather than let her go._

On the many occasions he visited Bon Temps, Eric had to listen to Sookie's reputation get dragged through the mud, all because her ex dickhead couldn't keep his pants zipped or his mouth shut. He'd even had words with a couple of clients at the shop.

They had been talking smack about Sookie, deciding that Alcide must have kept Sookie around for so long because of her superior bedroom skills. He'd booted their asses out of his shop with the threat of violence if they ever spoke about Sookie that way again.

If keeping their new relationship to themselves for a while made Sookie more comfortable, then he was more than happy to give that to her.

"You know, sneaking around could be hot," he whispered as he leered into her.

Sookie let out a relived sigh and gave Eric a soft peck on the lips. "It could have its advantages." She licked her lips and gave him a naughty grin before rolling them over, Sookie now perched on his lap.

Sookie looked down at him.

Eric was… well, there wasn't any other man she could compare him too. Looking at his sprawled form between her thighs, Sookie didn't fight the urge to rub her hands over his powerful chest. Looking and touching Eric Northman was like experiencing sensory overload.

His sandy hair was close cropped but tousled. Day old stubble shadowed his jaw and that look worked for him in a big way. It framed his mouth, begging her to lean down and taste him.

His voice, oh sweet lord, his voice was like crushed velvet, so deep and rough that it made chill bumps explode all over her whole body when he spoke.

The power and width of his shoulders, the thick muscles of his arms and the sexy definition of his chest and abs. And sweet baby Jesus, his tattoos made her hands itch to touch them. He had tattoos on his side and belly. His very flat and hard belly. She could see them all and they looked unbelievable and well thought out. He had a sleave on his right arm, covering him in runes and mythical images from shoulder to wrist.

What she saw seemed to have an ancient Norse influence, which made sense since Eric was born in Sweden. When Eric spoke in his slightly accented English it made her shiver, but hearing him speak in Swedish was enough to leave her panting and drenched.

The whole package was enough to make her feel faint. He emanated power when he moved, but when he lay still, like right now, strength rolled off of him in animalistic waves.

"You're making me nervous," he said, sounding wary.

"You're gorgeous. I can't decide what I wanna touch first," she said, tracing along a spectacular dragon, from the swirl of a tail next to his belly button up to the head that took up his entire left shoulder.

"Touch whatever you want." He shivered when she ran her nails gently over his nipple. Then she licked him. From shoulder to navel, tracing the path her fingers took over his tattoo.

He saw stars.

She slithered to the end of the bed and removed his boots and jeans. She straightened and stared at his prone body, hunger written all over her beautiful face. Without breaking eye contact, she removed her panties and crawled up his legs. Eric groaned as her soft skin brushed over his body.

Now they were both completely naked, she knelt between his legs and nipped at his hip bone and caressed his thighs.

"This is very impressive," she said as she wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock and he was the one to blush.

"Thank you," he said, laughing.

It died in his throat when she angled his cock towards her mouth and licked him across the head. Holy fuck, her mouth was amazing. Hot, wet and eager she sucked him with gentle pulls of her lips and tongue. His balls crawled up close to his body the longer she laved her wet tongue over his head. He had to grip the bed sheets beside him to stop himself from tearing into her hair and fucking her mouth.

Sookie held him with gentle fingers, circling and pumping his cock. His inner caveman was pleased as fuck that she didn't seem to be super experienced. He knew he was bigger than average and Sookie talented mouth obviously knew her way around a blow job, but she didn't try to take him to the root or let her fingers venture away from his balls.

A lame thing to be pleased about, but he couldn't help but feel possessive of her. Her inexperience meant he had plenty to show her.

"You have to stop," he said around clenched teeth. "I want to be inside you when I come."

She pulled back with a delicate lick to his cock and he groaned at the sight of her naked body perched over him. She glowed in the moonlight as he ran his eyes over her curvy body. Her full breast tempted him but his attention was caught on the glistening wetness between her thighs.

He needed to taste her.

Without a word, he gripped her around her ass and settled her knees on either side of his shoulders. This brought her bare pussy inches from his mouth and couldn't wait to spread her out like the sweet treat she was.

His eyes flicked up to catch the nervous look on her face. He lay still, waiting for her to slide her hands into his hair before he leaned in. She was so petite and perfect and ready. He took a deep breath, scenting her in the air and he wanted more.

He kneaded her ass with both hands as he pulled her towards his mouth and tasted her.

She hissed in delight, followed by a deep moan but her taste drowned him out to everything but her. So sweet, he took a long lick, swirling his tongue to catch her honey and rub it over her clit. Her response was to grid onto her face with a throaty yell, delighting him with her abandon.

Her body withered on top of him, one hand buried in his hair, the other holding into the bedhead for balance. Eric felt like a conquering warrior, bringing pleasure to his woman, loosing himself in the feel of her soft pussy. He wanted more of her, wanted her climax.

She cried out, both hands flying to his head yanking tight she came on his tongue. Eric moved his hands from her ass to span her back, avoiding her tattoo but holding her up as she rode out her pleasure.

With each throb of her release, he fell. He wasn't letting this woman go.

Ever.

He picked up her limp body and sat her in her lap.

He needed to fuck her.

Now.

"Condom?" he asked, hope rising in his chest. He didn't have any with him and he pray to every God he knew that Sookie had one on hand.

Still feeling the effects of her orgasm, she languidly crawled over his body to reach into her bedside table to hand him a foil packet. He breathed a sigh of relief.

One handed her rolled the condom on before drawing Sookie over his lap. He reached between her thighs and slid his fingers inside her, becoming worried over her small size. He'd have to take this slow.

"You're so wet and hot, baby," he said, bringing Sookie down for a kiss. As their tongues mated he felt Sookie grasp his cock and hold him against her entrance. He saw her eyed winded when his blunt head probed her opening. Then with a deep sigh, she fell inch by slow inch over his cock surrounding him with a tightness that stole his sanity.

"Are you alright?" he rasped out when he saw her eyes were squeezed shut. He was fighting the overpowering urge to begin lifting her over his straining erection.

She opened her eyes and smiled, using her thighs to lift herself slowly off his cock, dragging her delicious pussy all the way up his length until only his head was inside her. Then she fell again, taking him all the way in one long stroke. He cursed and gripped her ass to help her ride him.

Sookie was in heaven.

Eric face was tight with strain, holding onto his lust by the thinnest of threads. She loved that she could take him to that place.

She leaned backwards, bracing her hands on his upper thighs and began to ride him slowly as her body got use to his size and because Eric felt too good to rush. Eric's eyes left her face to zero in on the place they were joined. Sookie watched with feminine pride as the muscle in his jaw ticked.

"Jesus, watching my cock disappear inside you, over and over," he growled. "All shiny and wet from, baby it's beautiful."

Sookie blushed but felt a spike of heat flash through her at his words. No one had ever talked to her the way Eric did. It was highly erotic and she was surprised how hot it made her.

She levered herself forward, needed to increase their speed. She braced her arms on his shoulders and looked down into his face before kissing him, moaning in surprise as she tasted herself on his lips.

Eric's large hands palmed her ass and began lifting her over him fasted and harder, their kiss turning ferocious as they moved against each other.

Heat swept through her body like a tidal wave and she knew she was going to come again. She felt Eric let go of one of her hips, never losing their driving rhythm, to slide over her clit. He swallowed the sounds she made as he played with her body, stroking her inside and out. Each hard thrust making him grunt and moan with her.

Sookie tore her mouth away, needing to breath as her orgasm crashed through her. Her body clamped down on his cock making Eric break out the Swedish curse words. At least she thought that were curse words. She'd have to remember to ask him later.

"God, Sookie." Eric thrust up hard and deep one final time and held her there, impaled on his cock as she felt him pulse and jerk as he came. She couldn't take her eyes off his face, loving the fierce set of his mouth as it smoothed out in total contentment.

Her body like jelly, Sookie fell onto his chest, closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh. Eric's hands tangled in her hair, lulling her into a post-orgasm stupor.

"Are you alright?" he asked after their breathing had returned to normal. His voice was deeper than usual and it sent a fresh wave of desire through her body.

"Are you looking for reassurance?"

He chuckled, making her bounce softly on his chest. "I meant your side. How does it feel?"

_Right, my new tattoo. You're such a dork, Sookie._

She laughed, embarrassed. "It feels a bit sore and a lot tight. But until you mentioned it I'd forgotten all about it."

"That was my plan all along."

"Good plan," she giggled. "Does that mean I get you as a part of my aftercare each session?"

"This is an 'only for Sookie' perk of getting tattooed by me," he said with a kiss to her head.

Eric's words sent a spark of pleasure through her. "Good."

Eric kissed her swiftly and lifted her off of him to take care of the condom.

Sookie pretended not to watch his ass when he disappeared into her bathroom, but she couldn't tear her eyes of from the way his narrow waist tapped down to his spectacular behind. She wanted to lick the twin dimples above his world class ass.

Eric came back into the room and crawled back into bed

Sookie was relived at how easy this was. There was no awkwardness between them. No uncomfortable question of whether Eric would spend the night.

He just gathered her up in his arms, pulled her over his body and said, "Sweet dreams, baby."

Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"'Night," she whispered back, a huge smile splitting her face.

Sweet dreams, indeed.

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy that? I just want to say that this will be an angst free story. I'm am up to my eyeballs with that stuff in All I Need so this story will be Eric and Sookie, hooking up in secret while they fall head over heels in love with each other.**

**Plus, I just want to keep writing about a naked and Tattooed Eric as he does naughty naughty things... **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I know I've been tardy on my updates. Moving house is A LOT harder than I was made to believe. I have no internet and no home laptop so I've been forced to eek out time to write All I Need at work. Naughty, but it get the job done, even with the frequent interruptions.

Since I have most of NPoY written, it was just a matter of going back to my parents house to upload this from their laptop (were my stories live).

So now onward to Eric and Sookie's morning after!

Disclaimer: No characters are mine, they are just fun to play with.

No Beta

* * *

Sookie's room was bathed in bright sunshine when she woke up.

Alone.

She lay listening for any sounds that Eric might still be upstairs. The mouth-watering aroma of coffee and bacon teased her senses.

_Handsome, funny, amazing in bed and he can cook. Not bad, Sook. Not bad at all. _

Sookie took a moment to stretch and laze around in her sex rumpled sheets, grinning like a loon.

Eric Northman was quite possibly the wildest ride Sookie had been on.

Ever.

And it wasn't because of the sex.

In the span of an evening, she'd gone from mooning over him from the friend zone, resigned to never being more than his buddy to catapulting into extreme elation when he told her he was no longer seeing Yvetta.

Couple that with hearing he wanted children and finding out he fucked exactly like she had always fantasized – hard, raunchy and thoroughly and it was no wonder she was staring up at the ceiling in giddy wonder.

The way he'd smiled when he said he wanted kids, well... if that wasn't enough to have her swooning then Eric calling her beautiful sure did the trick.

Sookie felt a little guilty for asking him to sneak around with her, keeping the change in their relationship status to themselves. But Eric seemed agreeable to whatever she wanted to do, which was a first.

Sookie was ashamed to say she let Alcide call the shots in their relationship.

She had been drawn in by his good old boy charm and ripped lumberjack-esqe physique. In the beginning, he took the time to woo her and they had dated for over a month before Sookie slept with him. But the moment she gave him what he wanted and he was sure he had her, he flipped the switch.

The sweet and tender man who had once courted her with romantic dates and sweet words had slowly been replaced with the surly jackass he really was. Sookie became nothing more than arm candy, a willing woman to add to his apparently vast collection of pussy.

And it was _vast_.

The first time he cheated on her had been a shock, but it really shouldn't have been. All the signs were there. Out all night without her, weird late night phone calls and texts. Skanky bitches side eyeing her when they were out on one of the few dates Alcide took her on.

Sookie wasn't stupid, but even she knew she had acted like a doormat while her supposed boyfriend made a fool out of her. She just didn't know how to break out their destructive cycle. Each and every time she had called Alcide out on his bullshit, he had acted contrite and promised to do better.

And it was better for a while, but after a few weeks he would be back to his old tricks, ignoring her and fucking anything that moved.

Sookie became numb to the shock and pain of his infidelity and the reality of her life was that she felt grounded in the drama and angst Alcide created. It became normal. They were stuck in their sick game of fighting and fucking and all the warmth Sookie had once felt for the man had been obliterated by all his lying.

The first time one of his bitches approached her was the final straw for her.

Sookie had been out at a bar with Hadley when a cosmetically enhanced brunet sided up to them at the bar.

"Sookie, right?"

She looked Sookie up and down and her face said what she saw she found lacking. Her lips peeled back in disgust.

"Yes," Sookie replied curtly.

"I'm just trying to figure out what Alcide would want with a round little nobody like you." Her icy stare continues to rake over Sookie, taking in her outfit. "What are you? Eighteen? Do you really think a little country mouse like you could ever satisfy a man like him?"

Sookie was taken aback by the venom in the woman's voice as she fought the urge to run and hide. Her inexperience with men was a sore spot for her. She had only one serious boyfriend before Alcide and they had only slept together once before they both left for collage.

"Get out of her face, bitch." Hadley sneered before she took Sookie's hand and tried to lead them away.

"You're not the only ass he's been hitting." A firm grip around Sookie's elbow stopped her getaway. "Everybody knows it. And honey? If he's been giving it to me as frequently as he has he must not be getting it so well at home."

Sookie saw red.

She flung her arm away from the woman. "Get your filthy hands off of me," Sookie pushed her back against the bar and grabbed Hadley so they could make a quick exit.

She was mortified.

It was one thing to live with her own self denial, but realizing that everyone knew she was being made a fool off was the kick in the pants she needed to break all ties with Alcide.

Sounds from downstairs snapped Sookie out of her dark thoughts. She had a hot man standing in her kitchen, making her breakfast. This was not the time to reminisce about how much an ass-clown her ex was.

She hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, keeping her tattoo angled away from the shower stream, she pulled on her panties and track shorts. After a second deliberating the merits of going braless, she grabbed a soft yellow tank top and put it on as she made her way downstairs.

"Morning." Eric, shirtless and barefoot in cargo shorts smiled at her from his place at the stove. "I hope you're hungry. There's bacon on the counter and I just started on the pancakes."

Lord have mercy, he was gorgeous. Even his feet were yummy. And when he turned his back towards her she caught her first unobstructed view of his back. The smooth flesh rippled as he moved and stretched, almost hypnotising her in the process.

"I'm glad you're still here," she blurted and blushed when she realized how lame she sounded.

"Where else would I be?" Eric looked over his shoulder, caught her heated gaze and smiled. He removed the skillet of the stove and pulled her close and kissed her softly.

Sookie relized as she melted into him that she didn't have a chance in hell of not falling for him if he kept treating her this way.

"I like this look on you." He ran an open palm over her cotton covered behind. "Maybe we should postpone breakfast," he suggested with a devilish smirk, his other hand going up, tangling in her hair as he kissed her neck.

Sookie's whole body gave a delicate shudder as he began placing sucking kisses where her neck and shoulder met. She spread her hands over his chest, loving the feel of the light dusting of hair between his pecs, the feel of his warm skin under her hands, the feel of his lips as he worked his way up behind her ear.

Then, on cue, her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Oh God," she groaned, face planting in his chest.

"I think your stomach has spoken," he laughed, kissed her softly on her crown and released her. "But after I feed you, all bets are off. I have plans for you."

She just blinked up at him for a long moment. Why wasn't he annoyed at her ill timed gastric vibrations? Alicde would badger her for sex in the mornings, regardless if she was hungry, tired or a combination of both. Sookie didn't know how to handle an undemanding male.

Eric's raised eyebrows made her aware that her mouth was open at a gape. She snapped it shut and smiled at him, "Sounds good. I just have to call Had. I'm promised I'd call after our session."

Eric chuckled and she blushed, her eyes going wide when she realized how that sounded, "I mean, I'd call her after you did me. My tattoo! Did my tattoo."

Eric kept laughing and I groaned and buried my face in my hands, "God, kill me now."

"No way. I'm enjoying this too much."

"You would," she grumbled.

Eric grabbed her cell off the counter and placed it in her hand, turned her around and pushed her into the living room, "Go call your cousin. I'll plate up breakfast."

Sookie rushed through her call with Hadley. She apologised for not calling as soon as she got home last night and played distract and evade when Hadley began asking too many questions. Sookie loved her cousin but she wasn't ready to tell her about Eric.

With a promise to stop by later that day to watch Hunter and compare tattoos, Sookie ended the call and rushed back into the kitchen.

Eric made up two plates and the door to the porch was open by the time she joined him in the kitchen again. She could see he'd already set the little wrought iron table with silverware, glasses and napkins. He brought out a jug of sweet tea, butter and maple syrup.

"I thought we'd eat outside since it's not too hot yet," he said kissing her again as he handed her a glass of sweet tea. "What do you think?"

"I think I feel spoiled."

"Good," he said, kissing her again.

They sat down and ate in companionable silence. Sookie couldn't keep herself from staring at Eric. Last night had been abrevelation for her body. The way his hands and mouth had commanded her responses was earth shattering. No action was wasted; every move Eric made was with a singled minded focus to get her off.

"What are your plans for today?"

Eric's question snapped her out of her lustful daze, "I usually sit with Hunter on Sundays while Hadley gets her weekly shopping done."

"Call me when you're done and I swing by and pick you up. We could stop and get pizza?"

She stopped buttering her pancake. "Like go out on a date?"

"Yeah," he drawled, cutting into his own pancakes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Her stomach cramped when she thought of all the whispers they'd receive if they were seen together. "What if someone spots us?"

"Then we'll stop somewhere on the way to my place. No Bon Temps busy bodies out in Shreveport," he explained, looking hopeful.

Sookie took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to phrase her misgivings.

"It's just... with you and Alcide being sort of friends and all..." she blushed.

"Friends?" He snorted. "I tolerated that asshole because Remy and your brother seem to like him and honestly I don't think Remy likes him all that much."

This was news to Sookie. Alcide used to spend time hanging around Eric's shop with her brother, shooting the shit before going out for a beer or having the odd poker night.

"Forgive me if there is any love lost between you two, but the guy's a dick. Especially after what he put you through."

Sookie knew Alcide's shenanigans were common knowledge, but Eric had just given her irrevocable proof that he knew what an idiot she'd been.

"Everyone knew about that, huh?" She set her fork down, suddenly not hungry in the face of her humiliation.

"What do you mean by everyone?" He was stalling.

"Everyone at the shop. Our firends."

"I rarely listen to shop gossip, so I wouldn't know," he shrugged.

Sookie pushed her food around on her plate. "But you knew."

Eric sighed, setting his fork down and leaning over and picked her up, placing her sideways on his lap.

"Did I know he was cheating on you? No. Did I see him flirting with other women when he was with you? Yeah," he settled his hand on her thighs when she tried to wriggle free. "But by the time I found out the lengths of his cheating, you two were already broken up."

"Awesome," she said miserably as she settled deeper into Eric's hold, no longer fighting the comfort of his embrace.

They were quiet for a time while Sookie traced the length of Eric's fingers. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her hair and stroked her earlobe. "You know, the way you dumped him was the talk of the shop for weeks."

Sookie remember that day. She had come past Alcide's house and saw him kissing the brunet from the bar before she watched him slap her ass, sending her on her way. Sookie had sat in her car until Alcide walked back inside and the slut drove off before she slowly made her way back home.

She boxed up all his things, called him to find out where he was and drove to Victims of Ink.

She'd gone in, waved hello to Eric and her brother and walked over to Alcide and told him she had something for him in her car.

She handed over his box of crap, said goodbye and drove off.

That was it.

"No horribly public break up scene, just a quick and quiet dismissal," Eric smiled. "It was a thing of beauty, Sook."

"I thought you said you didn't partake in gossip?" Sookie narrowed her eyes but her smiled ruined her serious face.

"When it's regarding you, I make sure I'm all ears," he hugged her tighter and leaned them back into the bench seat.

"If Alcide comes by the shop, it's going to be awkward," she murmured as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at Eric. If they were serious about dating, they would have more issues than Eric's previous relationship with Amelia to deal with.

_God, dating friends could get so incestuous sometimes._

"Are you through with him?" Eric asked, gripping her chin with sure fingers.

"Heck, yes!"

"Then he won't be a problem. It's my place and if it makes you uncomfortable to be around him, he won't be welcome."

His eyes crinkled at the sides as he took in her shocked look.

"I've always liked you, Sookie. Ever since Remy's wedding, I've wanted to be around you. You're smart, beautiful and hot as hell. You deserve to be treated better than you have been. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Sookie's heart took a nosedive, landing with a thud in her gut. But Eric wasn't done.

"When you agreed to let me drive you home last night, I couldn't believe my luck. And, make sure you're listening because this is important."

He moved her until she was straddling his lap, bringing her lips up, kissing her fiercely. She lost herself in the wild mating of their mouths, gripping his neck with greedy fingers. He broke away and looked at her with a look so hungry she whimpered.

"I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of us dating, you're mine now and I'm not an idiot," he his chest rumbled with his deep voice. "I know what I have in arms and how special she is. No way am I fucking this up."

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his, overwhelmed and scared by Eric's words. No one had spoken to her like this, like she was infinitely precious.

She loved it.

"So," he said with a small smile, watching his fingers as he traced her cheekbone with gentle sweeps. "Are we getting pizza tonight or what?"

Sookie smiled and resisted the urge to pinch herself. This was a dream, it had to be. She was sitting in Eric Northman's lap, listening to him lay out his intentions as he explained how beautiful and special he thought she was.

Oh, and wanted to date her, damn any future awkwardness.

"We're getting pizza," she answered with a smile, leaning into him to give him a peck.

"Excellent." He reached over and picked up her plate and began to feed her pieces of syrupy pancakes.

Yep, she must be dreaming.

* * *

**AN: I'm loving how alpha and sweet this Eric is turning out to be. Sookie needs that kind of caring in her man after all the crap Alcide put her through. **

**Next up, we have more raunchy-raunch and Eric finishes his lady's tattoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

Nothing by lemons in the chapter, so lets put a NSFW tag on it and enjoy Eric being all manly, possessive and romantic.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just borrowing them.

No Beta

* * *

Trying to suppress her nervous energy as she walked inside, Sookie let her gaze run over the ultra modern reception area of Victims of Ink.

Each time she came to Eric's shop, she was impressed with it's neat appearance. The walls weren't adorned in death metal bands and flash like some of the places she'd seen. Eric decorated with edgy abstract art and signed and framed posters of his favorite bands. Music videos were on a constant rotation on the LCD screens mounted in two corners of the main area.

Because some of Eric's darker music tastes had rubbed off on her over the years, she recognize Avenged Sevenfold playing in the background. She let the familiar music distract her from her rioting nerves.

_Calm down, your boyfriend is the owner. It's not weird to stop by and say hello._

Except no one knew Eric was hers.

They had been secretly dating for close to a fortnight and this was the fourth time this week Sookie had found an excuse to pop in to see him 'on her way home from school.' The first time had been for her second sitting for her own tattoo. The other two were just to see him.

She had spied Eric's car parked at the side of the shop, and felt compelled to see him.

_Who are you kidding, you live and work over half an hour away from Eric. People are bound to notice your stalker like hovering._

Now, standing in front of the reception desk, she could see the speculative glances of the three tattoo artists working in the main area.

Chow looked up from the butterfly he was inking onto the ankle of his somewhat distressed client and winked at her.

Sookie swallowed thickly, trying to interpret the meaning. She had been prepared to run straight to Eric's side, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Don't panic, it could mean anything. As far as Chow knows, you're just here to say hello to a friend._

"Hey Sookie, you here to see your man?"

"What?!"

Sookie whipped around and saw Lafayette coming out of the back room.

He was one of Eric's artists, his talent with portraits unrivaled. This week he was bald with a pointed goatee and sporting long luscious lashes. His flamboyant fabulousness was a state of being for Lafayette and she couldn't help but smile at him.

But he must have caught her wide eyed expression because he came over to her and whispered. "Calm your tits, sugar. It was just a question."

Blushing at how transparent she was being she cleared her throat. "Is Eric here?"

"He is but he's not, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Not really, no."

"He's not seeing clients tonight."

And just like that her heart sank. Scrambling for an excuse to make it into Eric's work area, she tried again. "Well, I don't think he'd mind if I popped my head in for a quick word."

"A word? Is that what the kids a calling it these days," Lafayette mused with a knowing smirk, making Chow laugh. He tilted his head, doing a terrible job at keeping his mirth to himself. "Yo, E! Some pretty lady here to see you."

Chow went back to coloring without another glance and Lafayette walked around the reception desk with a sassy swivel, checking the appointment book with exaggerated flicks of his fingers. "He'll be right out, honey."

She could say one thing about Eric's employee's, they were not shy.

"I told you morons I didn't want to be- Sookie," Eric stopped mid-stride when he saw her. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she missed him coming through the back door.

His deep voice slid down her spine like a hot caress.

Eric started to reach for her but covered his slip by sliding around the front counter to stand next to Lafayette. She gave him a sad little smile as she fought off her disappointment.

_You asked for this. It's not his fault you can't hug your man in public.  
_

Eric folded his arms across the counter. "What brings you here?" The bright lights shimmered over his tan skin, making the ripple of his tattoos gleam as his arm muscles tensed and moved.

"I was on my way home, saw your car and thought I'd say hi," she cleared her throat. "So, hi."

"Hi," he purred in return, his eyes hot with need.

Sookie had to fight the urge to jump over the counter and molest him. The heat been them was by no means missed by anyone with eyes.

Lafayette lifted a finely plucked eyebrow and gave both of them a pointed look before walking out from behind the desk. "Ooookay. I'll just leave you both to your sexual tension."

Eric chuckled and reached for Sookie's hand. "Come on."

They walked into his work area and he closed and locked the door once they were away from prying eyes. As soon as they were alone, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

By the time they broke apart, they were both panting for breath, running their hands over each others bodies, lost in the taste and feel of each other.

"I like it when you stop by," he whispered before kissing her nose.

"Really? I couldn't tell," she sassed as she rubbed her stomach into the hardness tenting his jeans.

He growled in warning before kissing her again. He leaned back against the padded work chair, arranging her so her knees found purchase in the leather, rubbing her core against his covered erection.

Eric moaned when her little tongue caressed like wet silk over his own. One taste of this woman and all his thoughts scattered, didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. Sookie ruined is concentration and he wouldn't have it any other way.

One of his hands tangled in her hair, angling her head where he wanted it, his other smoothed down her bare legs, exposed in her sexy shorts. Her clothes were getting in the way of his touching so her pulled back to balance her on his lap and whipped her singlet top off and threw it across the room.

She gasped in surprise but welcomed his mouth at her collarbone with a happy sigh. He looked down and was hypnotized by the fullness of her lace covered breasts as they heaved and quivered with each breath she took.

He locked eyes with her. She licked her full lips with a swipe of her tongue. A delicate blush colored her cheeks and her chest was covered in marks from his sucking mouth and beard.

Eric snapped.

One more touch and he'd be fucking her on the couch, the hell with whoever might hear them.

He gripped her by the shoulders and gently pulled away from her. "I can't touch you anymore."

"Why not?" Sookie pouted and placed her hands on her chest. It rose and fell underneath her hands.

"I'm looking at you sitting there half naked and flushed. If I touch you gain, I'll never stop."

Her heart fluttered with excitement as she leaned further into his chest. "Just one little kiss?"

Eric groaned. "God, this is how it's going to be with you, isn't it? When I can't fuck you the way I want, you'll still beg me for it." He continued to run his open palm up and down her bare thighs. "You're going to kill me, woman."

Ginning, Sookie reached up on her knees and ran her lips along his jaw. "I don't want to kill you. I need you alive for what I have in mind."

His head titled to give her more access to his neck, his hands sliding around to grasp her ass. Sookie yelped when she was lifted in the air and giggled when she was brought face to face with Eric. "Does this mean I win?"

With a defeated groan, he kissed her, softly at first. She moved her hands into his hair and circled his waist with her legs. When he ran his warm tongue over her lips, asking permission she let her head fall back parting her lips under his gentle assault.

Sookie whimpered and molded her body to his harder, muscular frame. Eric's hands where everywhere, running up her bare back to tangle in her bound hair, unhooking her bra and ripping it away before cupping and kneading her bare breasts greedily.

He walked them to the couch against the wall, sitting them down with her in his lap. He gripped her thighs and yanked her tighter into his body, rocking her against him in maddening rolls of his hips. She broke away to breathe and he moved to her chest, leaving little sucking kisses across her cleavage.

"If you can stay quiet, I'll give you what you need," he growled as he drove his demanding erection between her legs. "Can you do that, baby?"

"Yes."

His mouth found her breast, drawing a nipple between his lips and sucking hard. Sookie bit her lip but a long moan escaped, echoing through the empty room. It ended on a surprised gasp when Eric smacked her on the ass, the slight sting fading leaving behind a dull ache, throbbing at her core leaving her wetter.

_Eric just spanked me. And I liked it. _

"I told you to keep quiet. If you can't do it, I'll stop."

Her hands clutched at his hair as he went back to sucking her nipples. "I won't make another sound, I promise." She whispered, but she was tempted to let her moans free just so he would spank her again.

"If even one of my guys hears any of your sweet little noises when you come, I'll be very upset," he murmured against her skin. "Those are only for me."

"Yes," she gasped when she felt his hand reach between their bodies to unbuckle his belt.

"Good," he speared her with a look and she let her eyes wander towards his lap. With sure fingers Eric unbuttoned his jeans and grabbed Sookies hand. "Take me out."

She swallowed thickly and nodded. He watched her through hooded eyes as she circled his cock with her small hand. Running her hand from base to head, squeezing gently, she was gratified at the deep moan that rumbled in his chest. Her body shook and heated under his intense stare.

Unable to wait any longer, Sookie slid off his lap and dropped to her knees. At Eric's wide eyed look, she grinned and took both of his hands and placed them on either side of her head. "I'm not very experienced with this. I need you to show me what you like."

"I seriously doubt I'm going to hate anything you're about to do right now."

Laughing at his typical man response, she gripping the thick base in her hand, she didn't allow herself to over think, just followed her instincts. They hadn't led her astray yet. She tasted every inch of him with her tongue, listening to his increased breathing and growls to judge what he liked.

His hands at her head fisted in her hair, indicating when she should speed up or slow down. With every pass her tongue made over his head, she became more addicted to the feel and taste of him. When Eric tried to puller her away, Sookie didn't want to stop and told him so.

"Trust me, baby I don't want you to stop either," he rubbed his thumb over her plump lips. "But I need to feel you come around me." He gripped her under her arms and pulled her to her into his lap again, kissing and licked at her mouth until her body rocked against him again.

He tore his mouth away, panting. "I need you naked."

Before she could reply, Eric lifter her off his lap and spun her around until she faced away from him. He stripped off her shorts and reached behind him to pull off his t-shirt. Sookie flattened her hands on the back of the couch, settling her knees on the leather cushions.

She heard the rip of the condom wrapper and the faint sound of Eric rolling it onto his erection. She shivered, her back arching when Eric ran a hand down her back.

"Naughty girl. No panties." He made a gruff noise of approval when his hand trailed down her ass and felt how wet she was. "If I didn't think my palm on your ass would tell everyone what we're doing in here, I would show you what happens to naughty girls."

Sookies sharp gasp made him chuckle. "I'll have to punish you another way."

He bit her.

His teeth sank into the delicate skin on the curve of her neck. She jumped and relaxed into his hold but didn't dare cry out, instead pushing her ass into his thighs. Before Sookie could prepare, one of his long arms snaked around her waist before he joined her on the couch. He turned her to grip the armrest and held her steady as he thrust inside her.

She couldn't hold back her hiss of pleasure. Eric's chest pressed against her back, his hips titled upward into her so high and deep, the position forced Sookie to arch her back to take him deeper. Then he pulled out, almost leaving her completely before sinking into her again. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, each long, slow glide driving her to demand more.

"Please, Eric," she whined, bracing herself on her elbows as she ground back against him, circling her hips and begging him to move faster. But he seemed determined to keep their languid pace.

He thrust inside her hard and quick, giving her what she needed before slowing once more. She whined in need, meeting every one of his deep thrusts.

"Tell me, Sookie," he used his height to cover her back, caging her with his arms on either side hers gripping the armrest. "Tell me who's fucking you."

She knew what he wanted to hear. Throwing her head back, she reveled in every word. "My man. My man is fucking me."

With a roar, he grabbed her hip with one hand and yanked her back against him, pumping his hips up into her hard, deep and fast. Sookie held onto the armrest, absorbing each powerful thrust that carried her closer to release.

Eric's hand at her hip slid down and found her clit, applying pressure until Sookie's body shuddered and shook with orgasm. A few thrust later, Eric followed, groaning his release in the side of her neck.

When their breathing return to normal, Eric kissed Sookie's shoulder and pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom. Then he turned her in his arms so she was sideways across his lap.

"This feels naughty," she giggled. "Canoodling at your place of business."

"Canoodling? Sook, I have never canoodled in my life." he chucked. "This was a surprise work fuck, pure and simple."

Sookie went cold at his words and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Is this a usual thing for you?"

"What?" He looked down at her, confused at her change in demeanor.

"Having sex at the shop," she ducked her head to avoid his penetrating stare.

"Hey, look at me." he lifted chin with gentle fingers. "I'm not the kind of guy that is led around by his cock. It doesn't do my thinking for me."

"Okay," Sookie nodded her head, so embarrassed that she tried again to avoid his eyes.

Whenever she thought she was over what Alcide did to her, something as innocuous as spontaneous sex became a hot button for her. She needed to stop second guessing everything Eric said or did, looking for some flaw to justify her fear.

Eric was the most honest and loyal man she had ever met and now that they were dating he was never shy about showering her with his undivided attention and affection.

"I don't bring women in here for anything other than ink," he whispered into her hair. "You on the other hand..."

Eric picked her up and pinned her underneath him on the couch. He nudged her heat with his hardening cock, his arm braced beside her head, his free hand on her hip. Urging her to wrap one leg around his waist he rubbed against her in heated promise. "You are the only woman I lose control around, the only one I feel at ease with."

Sookie stared up at him, shocked at his honest declaration. She felt the same way about him.

Her need for Eric was a pulse under her skin, pounding at her to seek him out and rub up against him. This madness was tempted with a gentle stillness, a calm that went bone deep in his presence. Sookie was drawn to Eric and soothed by him in equal measures.

"Me too," she murmured before lifting up and laying a gentle kiss on kiss lips. Whenever her insecurities got the best of her, Eric battered them aside with the force of his devotion. He could turn even the most tense situation between them into one of discovery and joy. He made her feel light and free to be herself.

"Does that mean we just christened your couch?" She whispered hotly in is ear.

Eric growled at her before answering her question with a hot caress between her spayed thighs.

* * *

**AN: Eric loves Sookie and Sookie loves Eric... they just haven't said the words yet. I love writing this version of them, it is so exciting not to be hemmed in by TB cannon. **

**Next up, Sookie finds the strain of keep her new love a secret too much to hold in... will she finally crack?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! More naughty fun, so careful where you read this chapter. NSFW.

Disclaimer: No characters are mine, I just like to make them do naughty things.

No Beta

* * *

"You've been a hard girl to pin down lately," Hadley said as she threw herself on the couch. "What've you been up to?"

Sookie ducked her head and leaned towards the coffee table for her glass of wine. "Really?" She hid her guilty expression by taking a sip. "I've been so swamped with parent teacher conferences this week, they always take up so much of my time."

"Don't give us that," Amelia waved her explanation away as devoured her won-tons. "I've swung by your place heaps of times in the past two weeks and each time, your car was gone. I've barely gotten two words out of you on the phone, either. What gives?"

Sookie bit her lip before peeking up from her glass. Amelia sat across the table with her head tilted and her arms crossed, a serious expression pinching her brow.

Next to her, Hadley speared her with a similar look. She knew her cousin wouldn't be pacified with more of her diversion tactics.

Hadley and Amelia had arrived on her doorstep at six on Saturday night, armed with Chinese take-out and white wine.

As they barged their way into her house, they informed her that Remy was with Hunter tonight and Amelia had taken the night off work so they were going to have a little girl time.

'Girl time' being a euphemism for 'Sookie needs to spill her guts'.

The past two weeks had been amazing.

Eric was an incredible man and treated her with a sweet gentleness that was at odds with his tattooed, bad boy image. He had always been a bit taciturn but when they were together his reserve melted away and goofy Eric came out to play. He was so warm and affectionate in private, which surprised her.

Sookie had known Eric for years and had always been treated with distant affection and the odd flirt.

Not anymore.

Now he was always finding reasons to touch her. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, a warm arm laid across her shoulders when they walked. A possessive ass squeeze. Eric was definitely a toucher and she loved it.

When he was around strangers on the other hand, he was still treated with equal amounts of caution and respect she was used to seeing.

He emanated confidence and power. It was in the way he moved and spoke; his presence unconsciously demanded people's attention. Men listened when he spoke, his sure and quiet tones made people listen. It was cool to watch.

The women on the other hand…

They flipped their hair and blatantly primped when Eric spoke to them. Hell, he didn't even have to engage them for it to happen. Sookie didn't know if it was just because Eric was her man now, but she was now noticing that women stared at Eric like men would leer at a nice rack.

It was annoying and made her feel snarly and jealous, an emotion so uncommon for her it was shocking when she put a name to it.

Sookie had never felt so possessive of another person. Keeping their relationship a secret was difficult. Not because others would catch them out, but because each day she was fighting her urges that demanded she publicly claim her man and do it indecently and often.

It was ridiculous.

They would be out to dinner, sitting across from each other, talking and laughing. Eric would say something in his light, raspy accent and Sookie's body would flush, desire heating her blood, demanding that she sate her need by straddling his lap and grinding over his negligently sprawled body.

Restaurant patrons be damned.

She soothed herself with the knowledge that Eric was just as possessive of her.

They would be anywhere. Out walking or waiting in line for a movie in Bossier City. When he was sure no one was looking, he would wind her up in his arms, clutching her tight to his body, running his large hands over her body. Thighs, hips, ribs and breasts and back down, staring into her eyes as he incited hot shivers, arousal dampening her panties.

Only then would he lean down and devour her mouth in deep, drugging kisses. The way his hand cupped her cheek and tangled in her hair made her feel both reckless and safe. It defied anything Sookie had ever felt before, the contradiction driving her wild.

Each day it became harder for Sookie to keep her new found happiness a secret. Knowing Eric was on board with not taking their romance public, she felt the last niggles of caution fade as she watched Hadley raise her eyebrows in question.

"I-I'm seeing someone."

Sookie looked from her cousin to her best friend as they stared at her, mouths agape. Silence filled the room for a few moments before the girls squealed over each other.

"Shut the front door!"

"We'll it's about damn time!"

Sookie smiled guiltily as the questions began. The who, when, and how longs flew fast and furious from the two woman and Sookie had to crouch between them and cover both their mouth so she could get a word in.

"Are y'all gonna be quiet so I can explain?" she asked with caution as she looked between them.

They nod enthusiastically and in union.

She slowly removes her hands and sits back on the couch. She takes a deep breath and said the four words she'd been dying to shout from the rooftops.

"I'm dating Eric Northman."

"Holy crap," Hadley murmured softly. "How did that happen?"

"You don't have to look so surprised." Sookie took her carton on fried rice from the table, needing something to do with her hands.

"I'm not surprised," Amelia butt in. "He falls all over himself whenever you're around."

"He does not," Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Well it _would_ be hard for you to notice," Amelia countered. "Since you're too busy picking your own self off the floor every time you're in the same room together."

Sookie blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Sweetie, I'm only surprised he was with Yvetta for so long when he was so obviously into you," Amelia smiled.

"You're okay with this?" Sookie asked. "I don't want to be a cliché and break the girl code."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "We were barely dating for a couple of months a billion years ago."

"Thanks for being so cool about this," Sookie felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Eric had assured her that Amelia would be fine with their dating but she would never be completely confident until she heard that from Amelia herself.

"Okay, enough with the sisterhood crap. I want the dirty details," Hadley demanded. "When did this happen? I thought Yevtta had her she-bitch claws dug in deep."

"Apparently not. Eric said they didn't want the same things out of their relationship, so he ended it," she explained, leaving out Eric's private feelings and his wish for a family.

"Wait a minute," Amelia said. "How did you manage to get that out of Mr. Inscrutable? He is notorious tight lipped when it comes to his private life."

"During my first tattoo session. I was his last appointment of the night and it ran late. I asked if I was keeping him from Yvetta." Sookie tried for casual but heat was beginning to creep up her neck.

"So he was working on your tat and blurted out 'Hey guess what, Yvetta and I are over. Wanna go out sometime?"

"We may have been in my kitchen at the time," she mumbled ducking her head to hide her smile.

"You little whore!" Hadley giggled. "How did you manage to lure him home?"

Sookie laughed before she ran through an abbreviated version of the night she and Eric hooked up, rushing through the parts where Eric kissed her stupid and carried her to bed.

"Halle-freakin-lujah," Amelia said, her hands raised to the sky in praise when Sookie finished her story. "It's about time someone good came along for you, honey."

"Yeah, Sook." Hadley agreed. "You've were put through the ringer by Ass-cide, enjoy this."

"You're the first people I've told," she admitted with a frown. "I asked Eric if we could keep us a secret for a while."

"Why?!" Hadley and Amelia shouted in union.

_Why, indeed. Eric was the best thing to happen to her in a long time. Hiding their happiness was stupid. She should have been able to say fuck the gossips and enjoy what she had found with him._

Her girls' joint shock was the final push Sookie needed to kick the last of her misgivings to the curb. Telling Amelia and receiving her whole heated blessing made her understand how silly she was being.

So people would talk. Bon Temps was a small town, they were going to meddle anyway. Eric was wonderful and he didn't deserve to be hidden away in the shadows. The fact that he had respected her wishes this long made her fall in love with him that little bit more.

"I don't know." Sookie tried to explain her fear. "I've been fodder for gossip since the whole Alcide mess and was sick of it. I just wanted my life to be just that, _my _life. No whispers, no pitying looks. Just Eric and me. No outside crap."

Amelia and Hadley looked at each other, silently communicating.

"We understand you needed time to heal, honey." Hadley said, standing up to crouch in front of her cousin. "But you hve to stop hiding Eric."

"I know," she nodded, unable to resist smiling. "And I will. Fuck em', I deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, you do," Amelia agreed.

"Good," Hadley cupped Sookie's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead before standing. "Okay, before I go, tell me real quick. How good is he in bed?"

"Had!" Sookie shook her head and laughed. There was no point in denying it. It was written all over her face. Both girls looked at her unexpectedly.

"One word, Sook. Sum up his skills in one word," Amelia grinned.

"Can I have two?" Sookie picked up her glass and smiled.

Both girls nodded with enthusiasm.

"Tireless and unbelievable."

* * *

"Wow."

Sookie looked up at Jessica, her colleague and friend at Pine Grove Elementary. They both taught third grade, their classrooms across the hall from each other. They had joined their classes for the mornings lesson.

Sookie looked from her friend to where her awed expression was directed.

Wow wasn't the word for it.

Her stomach dropped and her heart started racing at the sight of Eric standing just inside the door. In a white button down shirt that molded to his chest and his long legs encased in dark form fitting jeans, his hair covered in a black beanie, his eyes shaded in sunglasses, he was beyond wow.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked him.

He broke the lock on Sookie's gaze and smiled a Jessica before taking off his shades.

"Thanks, but no," he answered smoothly. "I'm here to see if Miss Stackhouse is free for lunch?"

Jessica turned to Sookie, smiled and looked back to Eric. "The lunch bell is about to ring, so she'll be free in a few."

Eric smiled and both women and went to wait by the library door.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked. They had a meeting to plan further lessons and she didn't want to leave Jessica in the lurch.

Jessica winked at her. "If you don't go with him, I will. He's yummy."

The lunch bell rang and they dismissed their students.

With a grateful wave to Jessica, Sookie made her way around the corner and walked towards Eric. She was so surprised and happy to see him and she wanted to fling herself into his arms and wrap herself around him, but the place was crawling with impressionable young children.

"How long do you have?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"A little over an hour." She took his hand as they made it to the teachers' car park, Sookie handed him her keys before climbing into her car. "Where are we going?"

Eric smiled over at her before steering them in the direction of Hummingbird Lane. "I feel like a bit of privacy while we eat lunch, how 'bout you?"

Molten heat washed over her, setting her on fire from head to two as she stared at his cheeky grin. "Sure."

They pulled into her driveway and walked up her front steps, barely a whisper of space between them, the tension sparking hot between them.

The room was shadowed, the closed curtains keeping the Southern heat from boiling her house all day. When the door closed, Eric spun her in around and pinned her to the wall and covered her mouth with his. She sank into his kiss, plastering herself to his body.

God, she missed him.

They hadn't seen each other since Sookie told Amelia and Hadley about dating Eric. A friend in San Diego had been down an artist and asked Eric to fill in for a week so Eric had flown out that Sunday morning. It was now the following Monday, eight long nights without him.

They'd spoken on the phone every day since he'd been gone. But now that he was back, solid and real under her hands, the taste of his mouth and the smell of his skin invading her senses it was clear how much she'd missed him.

"Jesus, Sook," he breathed, rubbing his mouth behind her ear. " I really just stopped by to see if I could take you to lunch, but the second I saw you, I needed to be alone with you." His words trailed off on a groan as her pulled her hips in his groin.

It was good to know he missed her too.

"I love this dress," he said, looking down the length of her body. She was wearing a short white sundress with small red flowers printed on it under a little black cardigan. "Any chance you can play hooky for the rest of the day?" His hand ran down her body, squeezing the swell of her hip.

"I can't," she pouted, but she wished she could.

"Then give me something to hold me over." He was gathering the fabric of her skirt in his hands, raising it over her thighs slowly.

"We don't have time," she protested halfheartedly, her hands creeping up over the solid wall of his chest.

She could see the darker tan of skin and the dark whorls of his tattoos on his shoulders through the fine fabric of his white shirt. Her eyes closed briefly when his rough fingertips skimmed up her thighs, closer to her hot center.

"I need to touch you, baby," he rasped as he turned her around slowly until she was facing the wall and puller her hips back. His erection, confined by his jeans pressed hotly into the seam of her ass.

She braced her arms on the wall and groaned when on hand roamed over her bare stomach, the other cupping her between her legs.

"Eric, we need to hurry."

"Then I'll make this quick," he whispered against the curve of her neck. He stroked over the increasingly damp fabric of her cotton panties as she spread her legs wider for him.

"I want more than quick," she pouted and gasped as he dipped his fingers beneath the gusset of her panties, finding her hot and slippery wet. "I want all of – Eric!" Her shout echoed through the empty hallway as he buried two fingers deep inside her.

"All of what?" he asked, putting pressure on her clit with the heel of his hand, thrusting his fingers in deep circular strokes.

"You," she whispered breathlessly then groaned harshly when he curled his fingers into that magic spot that made her shiver and gush all over his hand.

"Me? What do you want me to do?" He sucked on her neck, groaning with each tug and ripple of her pussy.

She shook her head, caught up in the pressure building inside her body. Eric ran his hand over her ribs, covering her arching breasts, plucking her hard nipple to get her attention. "What else, baby?"

"I want you inside me," her voice was ragged. "Fuck me."

"That's my girl," he murmured, increasing the pressure on her clip as her ground into her body from behind. He removed his hand from her breast and quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock.

She let out a pained shout when he removed his fingers from her and ripped her panties at the waist. He tilted her naked ass, ran a possessive hand over her golden skin, lined up his cock and thrust deep inside her.

And just like that her body exploded. Eric groaned as she rippled around him, thrusting long and deep as she came all over his cock. She swallowed her cry that threatened to erupt; her legs gave out as he continued to power into her.

Eric held her steady as she shook from the force of her orgasm. "Jesus," he whispered reverently, holding her tight at the hips. "You come so beautifully for me, baby."

She shivered through the last wave of her orgasm, bending low to thrust back into Eric. Her head fell back and she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. She was loosing herself into the duel slide of his tongue and cock as his hand found her clit and began circle her with sure moves.

He broke their kiss and bit the side of her neck. "One more time," he moaned as she clenched around him. "Come with me."

"Oh God," she whimpered, building towards another climax with each thrust of his hips.

Suddenly, she was empty and turned around as Eric picked her up by the top of her thighs and lifted up the wall. "Wrap your legs around me," he rasped, his eyes so dark, the hunger in them leaving her breathless.

She circled his hips and cried out as Eric quickly thrust back inside her, covering her mouth in a deep kiss. This new angle rubbing the base of his cock against her clit with each long draw in and out of her body.

Sookie clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging deep in his shirt as her body tightened before exploding, coming so hard her mind became nothing but white noise.

"Beautiful," she heard Eric whisper then groan right before she felt his long thrusts become quick and hard, his cock thickening before heated warmth filled her.

Eric kissed his way up her neck, continuing to move softly inside her as he came down from his orgasm. "I think it goes without saying that I missed you this week."

Sookie giggled at his muffled words. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Eric walked into the living room, Sookie still attached to his groin. He sat them down with a deep sigh, reluctant to let her go. Sookie closed her eyes and laid her head under his chin as he spanned her back with his hands, tracing over where the outline of her unfinished tattoo lay.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Okay," she nodded, snuggling deeper into him.

"My place or yours?"

Sookie's eyes popped open.

This would be the perfect opportunity to put her money where her mouth was. No more dates in Shreveport, no more hide away dinners at either of their places. Eric was her man and she wanted everyone to know it.

"How about we go out here?" she looked up and smiled at his shocked expression. "Hadley said everyone will be having drinks at Merlott's tonight. We should go."

Eric found his voice. "You sure?"

"No more hiding," she promised. "I love being with you and these past few weeks have been great but all our sneaking around made me realize how selfish I was being."

Eric opened his mouth to argue but Sookie covered his mouth with a quick kiss. "I know you were doing this for me, and you're sweet for sticking that out . But I don't want to hide anymore. I want everyone to know your mine and how happy you make me."

Eric was silent for a long moment, his eyes roving over her face. His quiet contemplation made her squirm in his lap forcing Eric to hold her hips steady least she begin round two.

"I am, you know," he said with a small smile.

"You're what?" she asked confused at his quiet words.

"Yours," he said simply, kissing her softly. "And you're mine."

She melted inside, her heart taking the final topple from being half in love with this gorgeous man to head over heels in love with him.

* * *

**AN: They're going public! **

**What will peoples reactions be? I can think of two individuals who might not be too happy about Eric and Sookie's budding romance... It will be a case of the dreaded EX next chapter. **

**How will our couple deal with the haters?  
**


End file.
